This Really Sucks
by LordBrain515
Summary: ......suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck......
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAMER: I don't own Kirby, Pommy (a character from Bomberman, if you don't know), or Ganondorf. Kirby and Ganondorf are owned by Nintendo, and Pommy is owned by Hudson. I DO, however, own James...who is me.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Phone Rings)  
  
Kirby: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! EVIL PHONE RING OF DOOOM!!! O_o (Picks up phone) ¿Hola?  
  
Telemarketer: Hola, como estas? ¿Quiere usted comprar muchas cosas?  
  
Kirby: ... umm.. yes!  
  
(Pommy runs in yelling and screaming)  
  
Pommy: WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING, LEAVING ME IN THE FREEZER LIKE THAT!?!?!  
  
Telemarketer: (gets excited and jumps up and down) YAY!!! My first sale!!!! (accidentily stomps on phone)  
  
Kirby: .. right.. (hangs up)  
  
Pommy: (runs over Kirby and bumps into wall)   
  
Kirby: OW!! ¿Qué are you doing, caca rosada?   
  
Pommy: What? No hablo español.   
  
Kirby: I called you pink crap.  
  
Pommy: Hey! You're pink crap too!!!! Myu!  
  
Kirby: How dare you "myu" upon my presents!!!!  
  
Pommy: What presents? Is it Christmas???!!!??? I asked Santa for a pony and a new gameboy!!! Bomberman blew mine up...the gameboy that is...  
  
(Ganondork enters)  
  
Ganondork: What's all this yelling?!?! Yaj blu wa en?  
  
Kirby: What are you talking about...?  
  
Ganondork: Don't you speak Ganondorkian?  
  
Pommy: I think you need a bath... (ears come down and cover nose..which he doesn't have...)  
  
Ganondork: I'll teach you!!!  
  
(10 years pass)  
  
Ganondork: Well, that's it!  
  
(his face melts into a puddle, revealing a mechanical contraption)  
  
Kirby: What's that thing?  
  
Pommy: I dunno.. Let's break it!  
  
Kirby: Sounds good. I'll suck it up...suck, suck, suck...  
  
Pommy: I guess it's too heavy. (burns it into pile of rubbish) Try now.  
  
Kirby: suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck......  
  
(Meta Knight enters)  
  
Meta Knight: What's that sound?   
  
Kirby: ......suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck......  
  
Pommy: I think Kirby's gone mad. Maybe we should take him to one of those mental places...  
  
MK: Sounds good...  
  
Kirby: ......suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck......  
  
(James enters)  
  
James: What's that pink vacuum?  
  
Kirby: ......suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck......  
  
James: ......suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck......  
  
MK: I think I'm going to leave...  
  
(Meta Knight leaves)  
  
Pommy: Wait for me!!!!!!  
  
(Pommy runs to catch up with Meta Knight)  
  
Kirby: ......suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck......  
  
James: ......suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck......  
  
(They suck for all eternity...but what about Ganondork?)  
  
Ganondork: ......suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck......   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What exciting activity will happen next? 


	2. This Really Sucks: The Second Chapter of...

DISCLAMER: I still don't own Kirby, Pommy (a character from Bomberman, if you don't know), Gannondorf, Bella Goth (who is a character in The Sims), or Pokemon. Kirby, Ganondorf, and Pokemon are owned by Nintendo, and Pommy is owned by Hudson. Bella Goth is owned by Maxis. I DO, however, own James...who is me.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kirby, James, and Ganondorf finally run out of breath  
  
Kirby: So what should we do now?  
  
Ganondork: Hm...let's invite Bella Goth over.  
  
Kirby: Bella Goth? (gets picture of a dead bell in mind)  
  
James: She's one of the original characters in The Sims. I'll go call her. (clicks on phone - Call Friends - Bella Goth - Invite over)  
  
Kirby: Sounds good... (feeds fish) Burrwateee  
  
Ganondork: I'm so naked!!!!!!!!!  
  
James: (hangs up) I didn't know you spoke Ganondorkian, Kirby... Well, Bella's psychic adviser told her she couldn't leave her house today...  
  
Kirby: Dude, I think she hates you.  
  
James: Nah. I'll try again (calls Bella again)  
  
Bella: (on phone) Sure, James! I'd love to come over! This place is dullsville!  
  
James: Wabafaunda  
  
Bella: I'll be right over.  
  
James: (hangs up) She said she'd love to come over. (sticks tounge out)  
  
Ganondork: So, what do we do until she gets here?   
  
James: Why don't you battle Pokemon?  
  
Ganondork: I choose you, Magickrap...I mean, Magickarp!  
  
Kirby: Go Polywag!  
  
James: Shouldn't you do that outside, guys?  
  
Kirby: Good idea...I don't want my precious house getting all messed up.  
  
Ganondork: Actually, I have to go. There's a game I want go get and the auction ends a few mintes.  
  
Kirby and James: Ok, cya later!   
  
James: I wonder what he's bidding on...  
  
Kirby: Hmm...what kinds of things does Ganondork like...?  
  
James: Well...um...he...um...What game is he even from?  
  
Kirby: Eh, who cares?  
  
(Bella Goth enters)  
  
Bella Goth: Ies! Wha chaiie lafo emo plers?  
  
James: Ojijd aejm miessssssa zxe.  
  
Kirby: Huh?  
  
James: Nevermind...  
  
Kirby: (Clicks on Bella Goth - Say Goodbye - Shake hands)  
  
Bella Goth: Soom soom!  
  
(Bella Goth leaves)  
  
James: Why'd you do that, you moron?!?!? What are we supposed to do now!?!?!  
  
Kirby: (tries to suck up James)  
  
James: (tries to suck up Kirby)  
  
Kirby: ......suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck......  
  
James: ......suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck......  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hasta luego! 


End file.
